miyu_cafefandomcom-20200213-history
Magecraft
Magecraft is the artificial reenactment of mysteries, miracles, or phenomena. It is a major, absolute magical concept in the Plane of Existence (Astraea) and even in the Upper Plane, though it relates to humanoids more than to gods. Following the entry for Magic, Magecraft is the ability to reproduce what can be scientifically realized regardless of time and funds. The limits of Magecraft have changed with time, as science evolved and miracles from before became technically possible through science. Yet, modern Magecraft remains far inferior from that of the past. Magecraft that interfere with people’s mind do not need material compensation (Toukakoukan), but instead will take a toll on the user’s mind. This is especially true for curses, and it is common for the curse-weaver to suffer the same fate that they had cast upon a victim. Curses are not considered Magecraft; they are forbidden, dangerous, and illegal, though methods have been developed to prevent them. They are close-guarded secrets taught in refuges in the Contested Territory and Kaval. Thaumaturgy is nearly synonymous with the term, Magecraft, as Thaumaturgy is its only singular branch. Magecraft more specifically refers to a set of concepts, while Thaumaturgy refers more to the actualization of these concepts. The four other branches of Thaumaturgy, or sub-branches of Magecraft--Alchemy, Alkahestry, Astrology, and Numerology--are widely debated as being relevant to Magecraft or not. Even so, they are often mentioned along with scriptures and literary references regarding the subject. Practioners of Magecraft are called Magus ''or ''Magi (Mage). To be more specific, practioners of each individual magical art branching from Magecraft amd Thaumaturgy itself, possess unique occupational names: Thaumaturgy, Thaumaturge; Alchemy, Alchemists; Alkahestry, Alkahest''s; Astrology, ''Astrologers. 'Magic and Sorcery' 魔法・魔術 - Mahou to Majutsu There is an enormous difference between Magic and Sorcery. Magic refers to something which defies logic, but can still be achieved by anyone given time and effort using arcane methods. Sorcery (True Magic in other translations) refers to the miracles that completely defy reality that can never be achieved just through time, resources, and effort alone. Sorcery is considered to be a miracle that surpasses Magecraft and current sciences. Sorcery is widely considered to be the academia of a magus--the ability to make possible something that is impossible to realize in the current era. During early civilization, most magi were users of sorcery, but there are currently only a handful left. True teleportation, time control, the warping of space, materialization of the soul, and resurrection of the dead are feats only possible through sorcery and recognized as such. There are a number of feats that come close to being true magic, such as materialization without a mental or physical exchange (Equivalent Exchange) and force-activating Divine Technology through science, though forbidden. The four main schema of Sorcery, or True Magic: 'Denial of Nothingness' 無の否定 - Mu no Hitei Territory: "Nothing" does not exist, while what exists must always exist. Existence is a concept, while non-existence is something that cannot be possible. The sense of generation and change is only a superficial phenomenon based on sensual perception, and behind it, there is only one truth. The true existence is permanent, ungenerated, indestructible, and unchanging. The contrary concept to it is as long as there's a void, the world can continue to move across it. This is the fundamental rule to illusionary boundaries like the one around the Mystic Forest, set by Hibiki Tsurugi. It is related to Ether clumps, which can be called "materialized nothing." *The ability to loop time in a certain area can also be related to The First, but more so The Fourth. 'Operation of Parallel Worlds' 平行世界の運営 - Heikou Sekai no Un'ei Territory: Essentially, it is different from mere spatial transference (teleportation) within a single dimension. The Second is basically travel between dimensions or parallel worlds and locations between dimensions. Spatial warping, among human means, may or may not fall into the realm of The Fourth. However, travel to the Root, or Akasha, is impossible by even the most powerful magus. It seems to only be accessible by Akasha Incarnate. *The Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon (多重次元屈折現象, - Tajuu Jigen Kussetsu Genshou) - is a fragment of The Second, essentially the ability to create openings into parallel universes. One can then interact with the 'other side' through this gap. This fits under warping space as well. *''Unknown, but most likely to exist. A method that Akasha Incarnate use to access The Root, or Akasha. 'Materialization of the Soul' 魂の物質化 - Tamashī no Busshitsu-ka '''Territory: '''The soul contains the memories, mind, and arcane potential of a person, and it uses the person's body as an anchor to the world to keep from being dispersed and returning to Akasha. Once the brain and body are destroyed, it is impossible to restore a person's dispersed soul. Even if a magus manages to place their soul into a new body, it will either be an inferior copy compared to the original, or the soul itself will eventually begin to rot. The Third is sorcery which stops the inevitable dispersion of the soul once it no longer has a body, or anchor to the world, and essentially makes it transcend to a higher form of existence. It becomes a high-dimensional planar being capable of interacting with the material world as a mental body without having to return to Akasha. Once it gains a new anchor to the world, anything with similar properties to a human, such as a puppet body or anything else with a brain, the soul will reshape the body according to its memories. This means that the person is now alive, and that the body will bleed, become sick, age, and eventually die. While the person is completely anchored to the body, the soul is actually controlling the body by "remote control." *Hibiki's sorcery, '''Boundary of Emptiness '(空の境界 Kara no Kyoukai), is highly related to The Third, but is obviously unachievable by normal means, and only through the cooperation of the Akasha Incarnate that rules over Void/Nothingness, Hikute, the Apotropaic Void. ''In this case, an existing higher form of existence, a god, is actually controlling another's soul, instead of the soul controlling a body. 'Warping of Time' 時間の反り - Jikan no Sori '''Territory': The Fourth is possibly time travel, and it is considered as one of the candidates to soon be possible in modern times with science, though actually stopping time is still a feat unimaginable through science. It is slowly becoming possible to look back and forward in time, though it is imperfect. It is a relatively new schema, but considering its chance of achievability through science alone, it is highly regarded as simply, magic. Even so, there is very little information regarding The Fourth. *The latter of actually stopping, accelerating, or decelerating time is considered sorcery only if it does not possess a fixed area of effect. Through Kekkai, control of time in a given area is achievable, but difficult. 'Thaumaturgy' 奇術 - Kijutsu The general term used to refer to the several modern schools of Magecraft. Divergences can be found among different schools, but the fundamental basis is “to convert prana inside the user’s body to transform the external world”. The practitioner acts in accordance with the system that each school operates under to execute a pre-built program. That “program” is a set of universal rules that interfere with nature once they are enforced. The power that enforces those rules is the prana of the magus and the command to do so is made through the circuits. The greater the interference, the greater will be the amount of prana consumed. Thaumaturgy ultimately draws its power from Akasha, Prana also being a lesser factor actually. However, because that amount of power is fixed, the more people draw from it at the same time, the more Magecraft’s capacities become mundane. In short, the greater is the collective number of magi, the weaker their individual power will be. This is part of the reason why modern Magecraft is considered inferior to that of the past's. Many people developed their personal type of magic instead of forming large-scale systems for many were persecuted. e.g. The ancient gods, sages, heretics, etc. Each school engraves their system of Thaumaturgical Theory into the world and uses the rules of that system to operate their spells. The efficiency of a system is marked on how disseminated it is (i.e. the more people believe and/or use it). It is not uncommon for a system to not work properly when used outside its place of origin. In that regard, the teachings and holy words of the Church is the Thaumaturgical Theory with greatest number of believers and effective area. The main aim of the magi’s academia is to turn the impossible possible. If something cannot be achieved with modern Thaumaturgy, the magi research and develop their arts just for the sake of changing that. After a certain point of development, differences between power and even between Magic and Thaumaturgy start to lose their importance in practical terms. A battle between two great Magi will not be decided by their power, but by who possesses the system whose rules has the fewer tears. Not the power behind them, but the concepts they work under. In short, Thaumaturgy is the research, explanation, reenactment, and creation of phenomenon such as Magic and Sorcery using time, resources, scientific, mathematical, and arcane methods. 'Foundations of Thaumaturgy' ''Equivalent Exchange 等価交換 - Toukakoukan The primary rule of Thaumaturgy is Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, another object must be given as a price. It may also involve modification to an existing object. The base of all Thaumaturgy is the use of prana to produce something that either already exists or can exist. That which falls into the ''phantasm category, something made out entirely of images and might even not exist naturally anymore, will be eventually wiped out by the world for being in conflict with this rule. Alkahestry is a branch of Thaumaturgy, similar in concepts to Alchemy, that specializes in keeping phantasm in the plane of existence. ''Reenactment 再現 - Saigen The basis behind Thaumaturgical Theory is to reenact the miracles--magic, sorcery, the supernatural phenomena. Thaumaturgical Theory 魔術理論 - Majutsuriron Also called 基盤 (''lit. "foundation") or Thaumaturgical set, it is the system of rules that are “engraved in the world” by a specific teaching of Magecraft and that allows their Thaumaturgy to function. Many teachings can be learned and utilized at one time, with different theories that could influence each other. See Elements. 'Soul Shard' 魂の破片 - Tamashi no Hahen Soul Shards are the trademark weapons of the Thaumaturge, simplified to just "SS." Though first appearing as regular weapons, SS are immediately put through the process of acceptance or invoking by the elements, allowing it capability to cut through spiritual bodies. Each Thaumaturge carries SS, and each is unique. Soul Shards' shape and abilities are based on their owner's soul obviously. Once a Thaumaturge is awakened to their Akasha, their own SS will be created. Depending on the Elemental affinity, Akasha, spirit, and personality of the Thaumaturge, the Soul Shards' weaponry nature will be determined. Most take the form of blades such as katanas, long swords, knives, etc. Others have been known to take the form of guns, scythes, etc. In the case of Tsurugi Hibiki, her SS are in the form of two blades--snow-white wakizashi (白楼剣 Hakurouken "White Tower Sword"), charcoal-black katana (楼観剣 Roukanken "Tower-Watching Sword")--and a scarlet magi-pistol (罪の炎 Tsumi no Honoo "Flames of Sin"). Soul Shards are reflections of the Thaumaturge's being, so they cannot be physically broken or damaged. When a Thaumaturge dies, their SS will disappear as well. Also, there is actually no assigned title, so the responsibility of naming is given to the Thaumaturge. 'Branches of Thaumaturgy' Magecraft branches off to Thaumaturgy, while Thaumaturgy branches off into four other major magical arts. These can actually be considered sub-branches of Magecraft. They all utilize the same energy, prana. 'Alchemy' 錬金術 ''- Renkinjutsu Magic that focuses its studies around the flow of matter and its existence based on scientific facts. They are mostly influenced by the ''scientific elements, but also have knowledge of the classical ''elements. Most alchemists research on conversion of matter, but some others delve in the conversion of phenomena. Alchemy is often used to detect prana, manipulate prana into physical matter, cause "reactions" through ''scientific elements, and extract the scientific elements for other various uses. Practitioners of Alchemy are sometimes physically adept, and sometimes not. It often depends on their level of potential for the magical art. Though, for the physically adept, these Alchemists often fight with a weapon as a medium, incorporating Alchemy into their attacks. Those that are not transmute powerful magic to affect their surroundings usually from a moderate to close distance. It is common for Astrologers and powerful Thaumaturge to delve into Alchemy. In a formation of magus, it is very common for the Alchemist to be in the front lines. The magically adept devastate their enemies with powerful transmutations, even more so with an Astrologer behind them. The physically adept ones brawl and cleave enemies with their weapons while incorporating Alchemy into each attack. They can also shape their surroundings to a limit, always giving themselves and possibly the group, an advantage of environment. 'Alkahestry' 煉丹術 - Rentanjutsu Magic that is quite similar in concepts to Alchemy, originating from the desert regions of Kaval. Od, being the only type of prana expended, or chi, as Alkahests call it, makes use by specializing in creating magic-infused medicine, directly healing wounds, keeping phantasmal projections in the plane of existence (Void/Ether), siphoning prana from other magical users, and directly injuring an opponent's life force, or od through siphoning. They are most useful in countering enemy magus, for they are most adept at stealing prana from others, the fuel needed for magic to ever occur. This is especially true for countering enemy Alkahest, though this can easily become a double edged sword. Alkahests are great at battling and manipulating enemy phantasmal projections. It is very common for Numerologists to delve into Alkahestry. In a formation of magus, Alkahests are in the back range, usually as a support unit. They support by tending to the injured, siphoning prana from enemies, summoning phantasmal projections to fight in the front lines, and also disallowing them from disappearing. 'Astrology' 占星術 - Senseijutsu Magic that studies the Spiral of Origin, or Akasha, and its correspondence with fate and the magical arts. Mainly used to determine or examine specific physical and magical details about a certain individual by tapping into their Stream of Orign, it can determine one's elemental affinity, one's Od, and even a person's Akasha. (Methods to change one's elemental affinity also exists, but are very painful or dangerous.) Practitioners of this magic have been attuned with their environments and possess the ability to sense those with prana within them. This passive ability makes them deadly foes in combat, as they usually possess the preemptive strike. Many Astrologers are physically adept and carry light weapons such as knives or kodachi. It is common for an Alchemist to delve into Astrology. In a formation of magus, Astrologers are often in the in the middle, between the front and back lines. They are like tacticians, giving critical assessment and analysis on enemies such as their physical power, magical capabilities, flaws, or strengths. However, in a pinch, they often know how to defend themselves with tight guards and reflexes, or strike back with subtle, swift attacks. 'Numerology' 数霊術 - Suureijutsu Magic that studies advanced numbers through mathematical methods, creating phenomenon by translating numerals into a set of runic-numeric characters. A medium, such as a gem at the end of a staff, is used to channel the spell and then transfer it through coordinates from the magus' current location to a point (zero-dimensional), a line (one-dimensional), a plane (cross; two-dimensional), or space (three-dimensional). This magical art, unlike Thaumaturgy has no limit to the power of its spells, but instead relies on the mental and magical potential of the Numerologist. Numerology is very similar to a mixture of Thaumaturgy and Alkahestry, as it is usually used to strengthen spells or advance them over their limits, while maintaining a consistent or identical incantation. Many Numerologists are not physically adept and attack at very far ranges, depending on the equation's spell structure and function. It is very common for Alkahests to delve into Numerology. In a formation of magus, Numerologists are in the back range, closely protected to create calculations and blast away at enemies with heavy attacks created through carefully handled, stacked equations. They would also support their allies by strengthening their weapons or spells by inscribing runic-numeric characters to them to amplify its effect. They stray not too far from Alkahests. 'Mechanisms of Magecraft' 'Resistance' 抗魔力 - Koumaryoku A power inherent of anyone with Magic Circuits, the capacity to resist spells which aim to control the target by any medium--those among the lines of sleep, poisoning, beserking, stunning, coercion, etc. By circulating prana inside one's Circuits, one can reject outside prana that tries to invade oneself. Therefore, it is possible to disrupt a spell before it can complete itself. However, what is being rejected is the prana, not the spell itself. A spell that has already been completed and is manifesting its effects cannot be cancelled with such methods. A very efficient form of defense, it makes difficult to affect even lesser magi. Also, those who are not magi but still possess Circuits, may unconsciously protect themselves through Resistance. This may be a reason why certain individuals possess higher resistance to sickness and diseases than others, but this is simply a recently suggested hypothesis. Because of Resistance, most magi use spells capable of physical interference. Control of the physical medium, such as stunning and poisoning can also be cancelled with the circulation of prana inside one's body. Theoretically, due to this mechanism, it is nearly impossible for a skilled magus to suffer from internal corrosion, as Resistance works upon a subconscious level to those that train in shaping and focusing their prana daily. It is theorized to be similar to a humanoid body rejecting the presence or activities of foreign particles. 'Breathing & Walking' 呼吸・歩法 – Kokyuu to Hohou Though mainly affects one’s physical fitness, it also play a role in the strength of nature interference--the control and shaping of prana and the elements. The absorption of outer energy to connect your inner world to the outer world. The acts of inspiring, expiring and everything in between are part of a process that allows one to take in or release the gods. The magi use enchanted spells to cause a specific phenomenon to occur, but those whose breathing, movement, body and very existence can cause nature interference are beyond that. An example would be the Shinto practice of banishing evil spirits and other unnatural forces by just clapping. However, this particular skill is something that takes a lifetime to learn. Basically, it is the act of converting mana to life-force, or od. Not valued by Inu or Ningen magi, but among the teachings of the Neko and Ryuu, the techniques of breathing and walking are high-level secrets that can’t just be imitated or easily learned. Therefore, schools in North Cimaron and Khrennikov always search for at least one individual capable of mastering them in a generation. Sometimes however, there are those who are simply born with the “proper way of breathing and walking”. As a result, their own body acts as one pure, natural Circuit. Those humanoids can reproduce greater mysteries than the magi without knowing anything about Magecraft. When found while still on their childhood, they are treated as holy children or prodigies and usually take in by those who follow the supernatural path. Still, there are cases of those who grow up without learning about their true nature. 'Bounded Field ' 結界 ''-'' Kekkai A Kekkai, or Bounded Field, is a topographic type of Magecraft that consists in "knitting" a network of prana and spreading it on base area, such as a piece of land or an object, to create a mystic boundary line that separates the inside from the outside. By definition, it should not be possible to move them once they are set. The most powerful type of Bounded Field makes the space itself act as a boundary line and it is on a level comparable to high-level magic. (Tsurugi Hibiki, however, can create such Kekkai with little effort.) 'Mechanism' The purpose and properties (Boundary or Barrier) of the Kekkai are determined by runic characters that spread across the circumference of the boundary line; the Kekkai itself are often modeled after magic circles or symmetrical squares as one is easiest to manipulate or work in such a shape. Infinite different effects are possible within a Kekkai. Ones that defend against magical/spiritual properties are simply called boundary Kekkai while others that defend against physical properties are known as barrier Kekkai. Those that act upon both territories for similar effects in each medium are simply called Kekkai. *'Boundary:' Limits the use of magic within / Trapping spiritual or magical bodies / Rejecting spiritual or magical bodiess/objects / Drain the mental or magical strength of those within it / Can be casted to control those within by the spiritual medium (silencing, coercion, etc) / etc *'Barrier:' Rejecting (oppressing) physical matter/objects (life forms) / Trapping physical bodies / Conceals the creator from an area / Can be casted to control those within by the physical medium (poison, paralysis, sleep, etc) / Drain physical strength of those within it / etc Once constructed, the established boundary line will delimit the range of the powers of the Kekkai, but it is possible to engrave additional runes across the interior of the field to expand the area of effect and strengthen it. Removal of these runes by a third party is possible as long as the technique used to engrave it isn’t too advanced. In this case, it is only possible to temporarily hinder the Kekkai by dissipating or destroying the prana used to activate it, but the creator of the Kekkai can amend this by simply adding more prana. As their original purpose was for the creation of safe havens, the effects that can be set within a Kekkai are in their majority those whose aim is to protect the caster. Offensive variants do exist, but as they work through indirect magical interference their efficiency against those who can protect themselves magically is low. The most aggressive of all are those that oppress life forms within them. Advanced Kekkai work on a subconscious level to prevent onlookers from noticing it, but placing those on a large area increase the chances of being detected by a trained magic user. An ideal Kekkai is the one that cannot be detected by anybody. 'Magic Circuits' 魔術回路 - Majutsu Kairo A pseudo-nervous system that spreads itself through the human body and what qualifies an individual to be a magus. Originally, its function was to just replenish a person’s life force whenever the amount of Od inside his body reaches zero, but humans learned how to control it and use it to perform mysteries. That which connects the material world to the astral plane, if prana is the force that actualize the rules of a Thaumaturgical Theory's system, then the Magic Circuits are the pipelines that converts prana and transmit that energy from the magus to the system. 'Mechanism' Strictly speaking, the Magic Circuits reside within the magus’s soul and what is found on the body is just a physical expression of them that stretches itself throughout the body in a fashion similar to the nervous system. They are composed of core components, which are the actual Circuits so to say, and bypasses that connect those components to the brain. Magic Circuits do not change and once damaged they cannot be repaired. Because organic activity is necessary for the operation of Circuits, it is a common mistake to think that they are literally a part of the magus's body; it is instead a part of the magus's soul. There are rare occasions in which the Circuits continue working even after the magus’s body has ceased all vital functions. In these cases, destruction of the brain is necessary to stop the Circuits. As like any other organ, the number of Magic Circuits that one possesses is determined at birth and cannot decrease or increase naturally. But it is possible to change that number artificially through a number of methods. One of those methods is through the establishment of a mystic pass between two magi from which the Circuits can transferred. As the Circuits are located in the soul, a fusion of body and mind is required during the transplant. However, the process carries the same risks and complications as a transplant of organs. Furthermore, as the Magic Circuits become unstable if tampered while in use, there is a possibility of mutual destruction if a contract similar to that between a magus and his familiar has not been established beforehand. For that and other reasons, lineages of magi seek not to tamper with the Circuits of their members while they are alive, but rather try to produce descendents with the greatest "extra" number of Magic Circuits possible. Note that number is not everything, and quality and precision of the Circuits are also an important factor that differs from lineage to lineage. Noble bloodlines are known for producing magus with low quality of Circuits, but the greater quantity of their Circuits is more than enough to compensate for that. Still, the Circuits are ultimately something unnatural for the human body and their repeated activity will cause pain and numbness to the magus. Their very presence in the human body is something uncommon and an ordinary person will have little to none. Also, the use of Magic Circuits increases the magus's bodily temperature, which is what allow humans to track down magus in the battlefield with the use of newly invented thermal sensors. Magic Circuits are “opened” when prana is run through them for the first time. From that point on, the user can activate them at will through the use of a mental trigger, followed by a physical action, or spell trigger which is sometimes automatic. The image that is related to that trigger will differ from a magus to another: Tsurugi Hibiki's image involves stabbing a runed, golden dagger through her left wrist, which results in her habitually grasping it, causing her to also activate the spell trigger. There are also those that can only use that mental trigger under pre-determined conditions, such as after performing self-injury to spill blood, as sometimes necessary as a sacrifice in Formalcraft. 'Average Circuits' The number of Circuits by magi race are shown and estimated with equal quality. However, there are cases where an individual magus can drastically exceed the amount of Circuits generally available to a race. *''Neko: 22 to 30 Magic Circuits *''Inu: 9 to 16 Magic Circuits *''Ningen: 16 to 27 Magic Circuits *''Ryu: Unknown, implied to have greater than 40. 'Prana' Prana (魔力) is the power source used to actualize the mysteries of Magecraft. Divided into two types: *'Mana' (マナ) is the energy existing in the atmosphere. Produced by the world itself, it is the main power source to fuel Magecraft. Although usually found in great quantities, once used up in a specific area, it will take some amount of time for it to be replenished. However, it is quite difficult to use all the Mana in an area. Since Od is of the Greater Source, it is possible to siphon it within small amounts. *'Od' (オド) is the energy found within living organisms, life force so to say. Once depleted, one's Magic Circuits will gradually restore it over time. Of course, there are ways to increase the rate of recovery such as receiving Od from others through Alkahestry. Od is of the Lesser Source, but is able to be siphoned in great quantities... however such a thing would require a behemoth amount of energy. The only real difference between the two types is their abundance: mana can be found almost anywhere in great quantities, thus is called Greater Source by the magi. Comparatively, the energy inside humanoids is much smaller in amount but much more concentrated, therefore received the name of Lesser Source. Strictly speaking mana and od is the energy in its raw state, while prana is the name given to it, once it has been converted by the Magic Circuits. Mana can be taken in accordingly with the capacities of the Magic Circuits, but the actual conversion process will take time. Regarding nature interference Magecraft mentioned before, at least for those of large-scale, activation is required the use of mana regardless of the amount of od that the magus has. In fact, is common practice among the magi to start up their spells with od and then keep them running with mana. Only small-scale spells that do not interact with the environment directly are performed entirely with od. Examples include innate spells that strengthen the body, or spells that physically strengthen objects through circulation of prana. Prana does not possess an elemental attribute. However, it will adapt itself in accordance with the element(s) in question until the moment that is released. While Void is called an element, it is merely highly condensed prana whose territory make it the basis of phantasm Magecraft. 'Chants and Incantations (Spell Triggers)' 詠唱・呪文 – Eishou to Jumon Also known as aria (詠唱, eishou), it is an activity necessary for the activation of Magecraft. Procedure-wise, incantations would be the “application” part in a system of application, acceptance, examination and issuance. Aria is employed by spellcasters of types, including curseweavers, witches, etc, but is most associated with magus. 'Mechanism' When making use of a Thaumatugical Theory, one has to go through a pre-established process. For large-scale system like these, incantations are just a part of said process. For a personal-style of Thaumaturgy however, they play the important role of self-hypnosis: to place the mind of the magus in a state in which it can effectively control their Magic Circuits, and thus release prana in the form of spells. For gods, the need for self-hypnosis is lost, and the actualization of mysteries is done through a direct order of nature, rather than through a set of processes. Spells have predetermined capacities; so the powers of a particular spell will always remain the same, no matter which magus uses it; the incantations, however, may differ. Regular incantations are something chanted not towards the outer world, but to one’s inner world; they are actions that activate the Thaumaturgical process inside one’s body and reflect one’s nature. As long as the incantation of a spell possesses a specific meaning and/or a set of keywords are included in it, the particulars of said incantation are left to the caster's personal tastes. Therefore, it is only natural that they differ from magus to magus. No surprise, magi that boast a great ego usually have long incantations for their spells. The greater the meaning behind the contents of an incantation to the caster, the better the final result will be. The stronger the self-hypnosis, the more the magus can optimize the use of one's Circuits. Changing the words of an incantation does not necessarily amount to its results. More than the power of the spell, these particular classifications also seems to be related on how smoothly a mystery can be reenacted: the easier a miracle can be actualized, the shorter its incantations will be. *I'nstant-Action' – Instantaneous spells. Requirement for activation is only to focus prana through one's Circuits. The most common classification of spells. *'Single/Two' – Moderate level spells with incantations made up of at least 6 words. A Thaumaturgical process very well stabilized and easily activated. *'Three/Four/Five' – High level spells with moderate incantations consisting of three to five phrases. Sorcery begins at this classification minimally. *'Six/Seven' – Very high level spells with long incantations. The minimum step necessary to activate Higher Thaumaturgy spells. These spells are forbidden to be casted alone and must be accompanied by another magus at all times to minimize the strain on the body and mind. *'Eight/Nine/Ten' – Extremely high level spells considered forbidden magic and high-level sorcery with extremely long incantations. These spells are fatally dangerous and risky to the caster, taking a toll on their physical body and mind, and even able to deteriorate the soul. 'Incantation-related Skills' 'High-Speed Aria' 高速詠唱 - Kousoku Eishou A skill of modern magi, allowing the chanting of incantations at a much faster pace. Activation of spells are completed in half of the normal time required, depending on the skill of the magus in this ability, but the effectiveness of the spell is also cut in half. (ex. Five-Line spells are completed in merely ten seconds.) 'Syllables-Action' 音節アクション - Onsetsu Akushon The ability to shorten the phrases within a longer incantation to simple sounds, keywords, a code, or syllables and cast them by fully comprehending their original meaning. Only available for One to Three-Line magic. This ability is easily learned, but nearly impossible to achieve for magus that devote themselves to large-scale systems, or have large egos. 'High-Speed Divine Words' 高速神言 - Kousoku Shingon The innate power of greater entities (gods) to activate magical methods without the use of Magic Circuits. The mysterious language of gods, back when words played a heavy role in spellcasting. Highly ranked spells, such as those above Eight-Line do not take a toll on the caster. This does not take a toll on the spell's actual effectiveness compared to humanoid magus' High-Speed Aria. To a user of Divine Words, actualization of mysteries is not done through a process, but more through a direct order. Unfortunately, it is a power long lost by modern magus; research on High-Speed Divine Words is highly forbidden. 'Unified Language' 統一言語 - Touitsu Gengo The Unified Language, referred to as the "Epitome of False Gods", is the first language of the gods--a proto-language--a time when no other languages existed and no distinction was made between the speeches of humanoids, the Feral, gods, and animate and inanimate things. The "truth" spoken before humanoids became scattered across the world can directly draw from the records, memories, and phenomena recorded by the world, similar in concept to the Akashic Record. It is spoken directly through the soul resonating with Akasha, allowing it to act as a powerful form of telepathy and hypnotism. The receivers must obey the speaker unquestioningly, as a humanoid rejecting the words of the Unified Language would be the same as rejecting their own existence. Being able to speak the Unified Language allows resistance against this effect, though even a small handful of Akasha Incarnate fully comprehend the Unified Language. It is considered several ranks above Divine Words, though it lacks the Divine Word's ability for nature interference--shaping and controlling prana or the elements. Basically, it is an ultimate form of hyponotism, or the ability to invoke ones wishes into actualization through a medium without nature interference. There currently exist no humanoid linguists of the Unified Language. 'Others' (This list includes unorthodox Magecraft methods and other types of arcane methods. Expansion is gradual.) 'Counter Magic' 抗魔術 - Koumajutsu A Magecraft that disrupts the activity of Magic Circuits, thus preventing the conversion of prana and the casting of spells, but unable to cause physical harm by itself. Users of Counter Magic are very rare. 'Formalcraft' フォーマルクラフト - Fōmaru Kurafuto The Magecraft that magi with little talent or weak potential uses. An ancient system in which material sacrifices are made to compensate for the lack power of the caster. Relies mainly on mana and very little on od. Also involves the use of sacrifices (not necessarily life) and magic circles. Knowledge is a strong requirement. Incantations and words play an unusually strong role in Formalcraft. Often called the "Thaumaturgy for dummies," or "simple magic" Considered to be a positive Magecraft. 'Cursing Techniques' 呪術 - Jujutsu The common term given to the practices that one would expect from the traditional (and very cliché-like) witches and warlocks, psychics, shamans, and curseweavers. Things that fall along the lines of potions, medicines, spirit exorcism and curses that uses a material medium (ex: a straw doll). Possesses a strong presence in Kavallan lore and is practiced throughout Kaval and the Contested Territory in secret. 'Innate Time Control' 固有時制御 - Koyuu Jiseigyo A Magecraft that is said to be an imitation of Sorcery. Used by Tsurugi Hibiki. A near-sorcery application of Time Manipulation Magecraft, which is categorized as a High-Thaumaturgy. Simply put, it is about creating a Kekkai and then making "adjustments" in the flow of time on the space inside of the field so to create a difference between it and the passage of time outside of the field. Taking the time of the "outside" as a standard, the time in the "inside" can be either accelerated or slowed. The major drawback is that the efforts necessary to activate this Magecraft increases in proportion to the size of the Bounded Field and to the deviations between the two flows of time. Usually, one need to would expend same amount of prana and time performing rituals used when activating High-Thaumaturgy to use this Magecraft, but Hibiki was able to mostly bypass that by limiting the size of the Kekkai to her own body and deviating the time only by a few seconds. Although such approach does not allow for much interference with the outside world, it grants great control over the rhythm of one's biological functions, permitting things like performing physical feats above standard by accelerating said functions or simulating a state of suspending animation by slowing them. However, Hibiki's particular use of this Magecraft puts a heavy burden on her body, because once the Kekkai is lifted, the world will forcibly correct all time deviations in the affected space, which in this case is her own self and can prove to be extremely dangerous. 'Classical Elements' Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and Void (Ether). The set of Elements that, according to the teachings of several Magecraft teachings, are the basic substances that shapes existence. A magus normally has the capacity to manipulate at least two of them, but those that are capable of manipulating all do exist. Elemental affinity refers to elements that an individual magus is most proficient at shaping and controlling. Magus whose elemental affinity are based on Void are highly valued. Alkahestry, a branch of Thaumaturgy that deals mainly with Void do not necessarily require its practitioners to have their elemental affinities align to Void. 'Categorized Elements' There are five main elements useable by humanoid magus. A sixth element exists, but exclusive to Akuma. 'Fire' 火 - Hi Spell of the Fire element are related to consumption, combustion, energy transfer, and thermodynamics. *Known sub-element(s): Heat. 'Earth' 地 - Chi Spell of the Earth element are related to grounding, stillness, cultivation of energy, and energy embedding. *Known sub-element(s): Wood 'Water' 水 - Mizu Spell of the Water element are related to flows, forms, cycles, combinations, and manipulations. *Known sub-element(s): Ice. 'Wind' 風 - Kaze Spell of the Wind element are related to air, kinetic forces, static energy, free energy, and directed movement. *Known sub-element(s): Lightning. 'Void' 空 - Sora According to the teachings of the Mage’s Association, Void combines itself with any of the other four Elements in order to actualize the mysteries of Thaumaturgy. Although amorphous and incapable of materializing by its own power, it is what allows shapeless bodies to take a material form. Before the advent of theory on the importance of words in spellcasting, it was believed that the reason why humanoids were capable of performing powerful mysteries during the Age of Heaven was because the positioning of the others' celestial bodies in relation to Earth made the world rich with Ether, the purest, raw form of prana. Its domains are among the lines of composition, dissolution, modification, separation, unification, spiritual bodies, and others. *Known sub-element(s): Light (Holy), Dark, Divinations. *'Ether Clump' (エーテル塊 - Ēteru Katamari) - Under normal circumstances Void can only be materialized after combining itself with one of the other Elements. In some cases however, mainly when there is some sort of failure from the part of the magus, it will take the physical shape of a clay-like substance. Other than serving as a conductor of prana, it is completely useless. Whatever the shape it is given by a magus, if left inactive for long enough (i.e. without prana running through it) it will eventually return to its original clay-like form. The material is very inexpensive, and is used for cheap construction. Somewhat related to The First. 'Devil' 悪魔 - Akuma Used only by Akuma and named after the species. A force that materializes in response to the desires of humanoids; its form is based on humanoid images. Nature interference of this element is similar to the gods' ability of direct actualization of mysteries, rather than through a process. A fundamental element similar to Void, that is responsible for the actualization of wishes, concepts, and other phenomena. *Known sub-element(s): Summoning, Possession, Coercion. 'Akasha, the Root' 根源 - Kongen Akasha, or The Root, is a metaphysical location far beneath the Plane of Existence, as the "force" that exists at the top of all theories on dimensions. It is the location of the Akashic Records, the Spiral of Origin, which is the source of all events and phenomena in the universe. Existing outside of time, it it stores and archives information of all possibilities and events--past, present, and future--of the world. 'Spiral of Origin' 起源の渦 - Kigen no Uzu The starting point of all humanoid beings. The orientation of one’s existence. That which directs one’s actions throughout one's life. A driving force that has streamed off from its Source and has taken material form. From the moment that they have come into the world, all humanoids match their actions to be in harmony to the driving force that had originated them. More than a conscious decision, it falls more along the lines of an inherent compulsion. It is better said to be a person's instinct. Some call it a "symbolic reflection of oneself." However, once one is wary of their Origin it becomes possible, though very difficult, to stray away from whatever fate it has lain upon a certain individual. Once conquered though, it can be mastered in many various ways. Regarding the scholars of the supernatural, under the system of Magecraft, Origins are used to describe precise details about a magus, while Elemental Affinity indicates one’s general alignment. Magus with an Origin that is strongly expressed outwardly are sometimes removed from the normal alignments and there are times that the origin itself becomes the alignment. Most of those magus exhibit their talents as extreme specialists, allowing them to potentially reach higher grounds than normal magi. Even those without an Elemental Affinity are still capable of casting spells simply by following their Origin. It's possible for them to overcome great obstacles such as a lack of prana or a lack of talent for Magecraft altogether. 'Known Origins' *[[Hibiki Tsurugi|''Tsurugi Hibiki: '']]Void/Nothingness (Also stated as "conflict before the accident.") *''Tsurugi Misa: ''Taboo* (True to one's nature, but commonly judged.) *''Tsurugi Hina:'' Taboo** (True to one's nature, but commonly judged.) *''Miyuki Luna:'' Quixotic* (Undeniably rash, but always striving to improve.) *''Sara L. Rasputin: ''Prominence* (Impossible to be overlooked or ignored.) *''Daichi Ai: ''Meditation (Collective, calm, containing a powerful strength.) *''Rorrim: ''N/A** (The "standard" normal, and unable to hurt anyone.) *''Dommeh: ''Recondite** (Idealistically difficult to comprehend.) *''Raquien: ''Refutation* (Denying both facts and opinions.) (*. Have not truly awakened yet, but has been proven through Astrology.) (**. An educated guess.)